


You're The One That I Want

by BoPeepWithNoSheep



Series: Magnulia Fics [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Balance (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Late Night Conversations, Survivor Guilt, ravensroost rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPeepWithNoSheep/pseuds/BoPeepWithNoSheep
Summary: Late night conversations.





	You're The One That I Want

“Do you think he was telling the truth? If I’d have married him he wouldn’t have done all this?” It keeps her up sometimes, the thought that maybe she could have prevented all of this. Sure, she wouldn’t have been happy but she isn’t happy _now_ with a quarter of the town dead or imprisoned.

Magnus frowns, she hates to see that look on his face and without thinking, she leans forward in their bed and traces the corners of his mouth. They twitch up at the contact, for just a moment, but mostly his expression stays serious, “You can’t think like that, it’s not fair to you. He was always like this, if it hadn't been you it would have been someone else.”

They stay silent for several moments, she could let this moment pass, she could turn back over and go to sleep. They need all the sleep they can get in these quiet snatched away moments but if Julia is anything, she’s _bold_. She presses forward, even in the face of unpleasantness and heartache and Kalen Kathal has and will always be both of those things.

“It would have been you,” Julia sighs.

Magnus understands better than anyone else, the way Kalen had tried to charm himself into their lives. Perhaps if Julia had been a normal human girl she would have been swayed. Perhaps if Kalen had taken Magnus in before Steven had found him even he would have been swept into Kalen’s inner circle like so many others. The three of them will always be tangled together now, just like Kalen had wanted but not the way he’d intended.

Her lover carefully folds his hands over her own and gives her fingers a gentle squeeze before he pulls them towards his lips to press a gentle kiss against each knuckle. When he finally finishes he takes a deep steadying breath before speaking, “Yeah, it probably would have been me.”

Julia stares at her Magnus, he _is_ hers but she’s also his in all the ways that matter. There’s no possession about it, only love and faith in each other. If at any moment she wanted to end things she knows that Magnus would respect her wishes, would respect _her_. It makes her love him all the more, makes her realize a little more every day just how _distorted_ Kalen’s alleged love for them is.

“Sometimes I just wonder if he’s right, am I only good for war? Making swords and winning battles, no matter the cause it’s all violence in the end, isn’t it? Is that just my nature?” Her hands tremble, even in Magnus’ steady grip. Her voice warbles precariously, like a bird at sunrise, and she can feel the sting of salt behind her eyes. She can’t be like this during the day, only at night, only for Magnus can she let herself crumble and show her doubts.

Without Magnus she thinks she would have cracked under the pressure of this rebellion months ago.

“Anyone who thinks you were made for war doesn’t know you,” Magnus’ voice is so soft but so fierce as he releases her hands. Gently, so very gently he caresses her cheeks and wipes the tears from her eyes with such delicately precise movement she almost laughs, “Your hands were made to create and protect. Kalen doesn’t know shit about your nature, he’s projecting _his_ bullshit onto you to justify hurting you.”

Julia sighs, leaning into his touch as she shakes her head, “Gods, what would I ever do without you?”

His arms wrap around her and Julia doesn’t feel safe--She won’t feel safe until Kalen is dead and in the ground--but she feels like she's home. He feels like home. Magnus laughs lightly as he relaxes back into their bed, “You’d probably never sleep, I’m your own personal heated blanket.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you suddenly write a bunch about your otp because you have a lot of headcanons.


End file.
